Nachash
[[Imagem:Serpent-in-the-tree-right.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Concepção da serpente do Jardim do Éden do Museum of Creation, em Petersburg, Kentucky (EUA)]] Como substantivo, nachash ou naḥash (em hebraico, נחש) é o termo hebraico mais genérico e usual para "serpente". Nessa forma, foi também usado como nome próprio de alguns personagens bíblicos, dos quais o mais importante foi um rei dos amonitas cujas ameaças aos hebreus os teriam levado a instituir a monarquia e unificar suas forças militares sob o comando de Saul. A palavra também se aplica, em especial, à serpente do Jardim do Éden, e o nome em hebraico é usado por intérpretes fundamentalistas e heterodoxos que insistem em que ela não era realmente uma serpente no sentido normal da palavra. A interpretação mais comum e popular entre judeus tradicionalistas e evangélicos fundamentalistas é que a serpente do Jardim do Éden um animal com pernas, mas estas lhe foram tiradas como punição por sua participação na Queda. Etimologia [[Imagem:Echis_coloratus_2.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Víbora-tapete (Echis coloratus), a provável "serpente de fogo" do Antigo Testamento]] [[Imagem:Viperaxanthina.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Víbora-da-palestina (Vipera xanthina), outra serpente familiar aos antigos hebreus]] O substantivo parece derivar do verbo nachash (idêntica grafia, mas diferente pronúncia), que significa propriamente "sibilar", "sussurrar" (caracteriza as serpentes pelo silvo de advertência que produzem quando se sentem ameaçadas) mas tomou também tomou o significado de "adivinhar", "vaticinar" (como uma pitonisa ou feiticeiro em transe, que fala em tom sussurrante), "encantar" ou "enfeitiçar" e, por uma extensão ainda maior, de "observar", "aprender pela experiência". A forma substantivada do verbo (uma terceira pronúncia, ainda com a mesma grafia) significa "augúrio" ou "encantamento". O particípio passado nachuwsh ou nchosheth (masculino) ou nchuwshah (feminino), distinto na grafia, tem o significado de "cobre", "acobreado" ou "duro como cobre" e o derivado nchushtan, de "feito de cobre". A razão da derivação não é clara neste caso: pode estar relacionada à cor acobreada da víbora-tapete, Echis coloratus, serpente de 30 cm a 60 cm (máximo 80 cm), que vive entre as rochas do deserto e era particularmente temida pelos povos da Palestina. Sugeriu-se também relação com o uso de cobre em instrumentos musicais. Em aramaico, a palavra equivalente é nchash, cuja grafia não se distingue de nachash, mas no Antigo Testamento essa palavra é usada apenas no livro de Daniel. Algumas traduções da Bíblia vertem esse termo como "latão", mas os hebreus designavam pela mesma palavra o cobre, bronze e latão e este último foi o significado menos comum, pois essa liga não era produzida deliberadamente antes dos tempos romanos. Mitos e lendas O Antigo Testamento usa o termo nachash dezenas de vezes para designar todo tipo de serpentes, reais ou míticas. O primeiro emprego é no Gênesis, em relação à serpente que convence Eva a provar o fruto proibido. A Bíblia hebraica não costuma fazer animais falarem. A único outra exceção é a jumenta de Balaão, mas esta fala por milagre de Yahweh, o que não é o caso da serpente do jardim do Éden. Além disso, a narrativa dá a entender que a serpente foi condenada a se arrastar no chão depois desse episódio, o que pode dar a entender que, antes, ela possuía pernas (leia Éden: As Árvores do Éden). A explicação mais razoável é que o episódio do Jardim do Éden é uma fábula que deve ser interpretada em sentido alegórico e não ao pé da letra. Ao longo dos séculos, porém, muitas leituras literalistas concluíram que a nachash do Jardim do Éden não era uma serpente no sentido usual da palavra, ou mesmo uma entidade completamente diferente. Nachash como monstro feminino [[Imagem:Speculum3.gif|center|thumb|450px|Ilustração em Speculum Humanae Salvationis (c. 1468)]] [[Imagem:Hugo_van_der_Goes.jpg|right|thumb|300px|''A Queda da Graça'' (Sündenfall), de Hugo van der Goes (1480)]] Na arte cristã da Baixa Idade Média e Renascença, era comum representar a serpente do Éden como uma cobra, lagarto ou dragão com cabeça de mulher. Era uma manifestação da desconfiança e desprezo exacerbados dessa era em relação à mulher comum, principalmente as mulheres velhas e feias, que surge em contrapartida à adoração da Virgem Maria ou da idealizada Dama do amor cortês. É também o período de auge da Caça às Bruxas nos países católicos e a serpente feminina pode facilmente ser associada à idéia da bruxa como destruidora da felicidade de casais inocentes. Essa representação apóia-se também na tradição misógina que culpa exclusivamente Eva pela Queda do Homem e parece estar refletida também na etimologia. Em hebraico, Eva é חַוָּה, Chawwāh, significa "que dá vida", segundo a etimologia tradicional, mas alguns derivam esse nome - que ela só recebeu depois da maldição - de uma raiz semítica cognata ao aramaico chawya’, "serpente" (com a conotação de "enroscada", "enrolada"), que tem cognatos em outras línguas semitas (embora não exista com esse significado em hebraico bíblico). A deusa ugarítica do submundo era chamada Chwt e pode ter sido uma deusa-serpente; há quem acredite que Eva foi originalmente essa deusa, ou outra similar. Um comentário rabínico tradicional apóia-se no trocadilho em aramaico: "a serpente (chawya’) foi a serpente de Eva (chawwāh) e Eva foi a serpente de Adão" - daí, possivelmente, a tendência a representar a serpente não só com cabeça de mulher, mas com rosto e expressão muito semelhantes aos de Eva. Não tem base na tradição judaica, porém, a associação da serpente do Éden com Lilith. Mesmo os cabalistas nunca a associaram com a serpente. Quando recusou se submeter a Adão, Lilith fugiu voando sobre o mar para nunca mais voltar, lançando ameaças às crianças que viessem a nascer. A imagem geralmente associada a Lilith e suas cognatas no Oriente Médio é a de uma coruja. Na tradução da Bíblia hebraica para o latim, a Vulgata, canônica para a Igreja Católica, Jerônimo de Strídon verteu "Lilith", em sua única aparição no Antigo Testamento (livro de Isaías), como Lâmia, nome de uma entidade mítica igualmente vampiresca, mas imaginada na Antiguidade clássica como uma mulher-serpente. Mesmo assim, parece ter sido só no século XIX que alguns escritores e artistas associaram Lilith à imagem de uma serpente. center|thumb|450px|Detalhe dos afrescos da Capela Sistina, de Michelangelo (1509) Nachash como Lúcifer [[Imagem:Dorelucifer.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Lúcifer fala a Adão e Eva: ilustração de Gustave Doré para O Paraíso Perdido, de John Milton]] [[Imagem:Hservant.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Ilustração de The Doctrine of the Serpent Seed, de Richard Gan]] Outra interpretação comum é que Nachash era Lúcifer, o líder dos anjos caídos, talvez disfarçado de serpente ou possuindo uma serpente. A associação de idéias apóia-se na associação de uma palavra cognata de nachash com cobre ou latão e daí com "brilhante", forçando a aproximação com "Lúcifer", "portador de luz". A própria noção de uma entidade chamada "Lúcifer" no Antigo Testamento é espúria: o nome (הילל, Hêlēl, "estrela da manhã") é usado apenas em Isaías, como referência metafórica ao rei de Babilônia. A identificação de Nachash com Lúcifer ou Satã foi, porém, reforçada pela descrição de Satã como "a antiga serpente" (ton ophin ton archaion) no Apocalipse e popularizada pelo poema épico Paraíso Perdido, de John Milton. Nachash como amante de Eva Uma terceira interpretação, conhecida como "semente da serpente" e sustentada por cabalistas, algumas igrejas e movimentos evangélicos minoritários (Branhamismo, Batistas Predestinários Duas-Sementes-no-Espírito e Movimento de Identidade Cristã, entre outros) e também pelo movimento ocultista e proto-nazista fundado por Adolf Joseph Lanz (ou Jörg Lanz von Liebenfels, seu pseudônimo), conhecido como "Teozoologia", "Ário-Cristianismo" ou "Ariosofia" (leia mais em Anthropozoa), é que nachash era uma entidade masculina humanóide, mas sem alma, com a qual Eva cometeu adultério. Este teria sido o verdadeiro "pecado original" e a Queda do Homem seria uma degeneração genética que disso resultou. Segundo uma interpretação cabalista, Yahweh Elohim criou dois "primeiros homens". O primeiro, sem alma, seria Nachash e teria Lilith por esposa; o segundo, com alma, seria o Adão propriamente dito, com Eva como companheira. Eva teve intercurso com Nachash e depois com Adão; daí teriam nascido Caim, mais semelhante a Nachash e Abel, mais semelhante a Adão, mas nenhum dos dois totalmente "puro", ao contrário de Seth, nascido mais tarde, ao qual foram transmitidos os segredos da Cabala. Lanz chamou Nachash de Lindworm (uma variedade de dragão), palavra usada na tradução da Bíblia para a língua gótica, no século IV. Os evangélicos que aderem a essa concepção, na maioria seguidores de Daniel Parker (1781-1844) e William M. Branham (1909-1967), tendem a imaginar nachash como um homem-macaco, que só depois do pecado original foi punido com a transformação em serpente Dessa relação, teria nascido Caim, ao passo que Abel teria nascido de Adão. Yahweh teria criado dois "Adãos", um com alma - o Adão tradicional - e outro sem alma, Nachash, planejado, segundo algumas versões dessa interpretação, apenas para o trabalho manual. Várias das correntes que sustentam essa crença (principalmente a de Lanz, mas também algumas das evangélicas) lhe dão conotações racistas, identificando os descendentes de Caim com os africanos negros ou outras "raças" tidas como inferiores. Termos hebraicos relacionados a "serpente" *''pethen'' - freqüentemente traduzido como "áspide" ou "víbora", mas provavelmente se refere à naja do deserto, Naja haje. *''tsepha' , ''tsiph' ''- freqüentemente traduzido como "basilisco", "cocatriz" ou "víbora". A palavra significa "expelir", "salientar", em relação à língua da cobra. Provavelmente se refere à víbora da Palestina, ''Vipera xanthina. *''eph'eh'' - termo cognato do árabe af'a, víbora, também com o sentido de sibilar, mas associado em Isaías ao Egito. *''shphiyphon'' - termo relacionado a shuwph, "bocejar", "abocanhar"; provavelmente refere-se à víbora chifruda do deserto, Cerastes cerastes. *'' 'akshub'' - freqüentemente traduzido como "áspide" ou "víbora", mas provavelmente refere-se a uma aranha venenosa, talvez a tarântula *''zochale 'aphar'' - termo também genérico para serpentes, que se refere a elas como "que se arrastam sobre a terra". *''tanniyn'' - refere-se ao animal no qual Moisés transformou seu bastão para demonstrar o poder de Yahweh ao faraó. Já foi traduzido como "serpente", "dragão" e "monstro". É uma forma intensiva de tannim, que tem a conotação de "alongado" e em outras partes do Antigo Testamento significa "chacais". *''qippoz'' - já foi traduzido como "ouriço", "coruja", ou "serpente" (em inglês, arrow-snake ou dart-snake), mas provavelmente refere-se a uma espécie de garça, o garçote (Ixobrychus minutus) ou o abetouro (Botaurus stellaris). *''saraph'' ou nachash saraph, literalmente "serpente de fogo", provavelmente a Echis coloratus, pela picada que "queima", mas a palavra também é aplicada a uma classe de anjos, os serafins. *''saraph me'opheph'' - costuma ser traduzido como "serpente voadora" (o anfíptero dos bestiários medievais). Literalmente, significa "ardente voador" e provavelmente se refere a uma versão mítica do lagarto voador (Draco volans) do Sudesta Asiático. *''nachash bariyach'' - "serpente relâmpago", epíteto do monstro Leviatã. *''nachash `aqallathown'' - "serpente tortuosa", epíteto do monstro Leviatã. Referências *Strong's Hebrew Dictionary http://www.htmlbible.com/sacrednamebiblecom/kjvstrongs/STRHEB51.htm *Copper, Bronze, and Brass http://farms.byu.edu/display.php?table=jbms&id=226 *Richard C. Steiner, "Addendum to “Proto-Canaanite Serpent Spells in the Pyramid Texts”" http://hebrew-academy.huji.ac.il/PDF/addendum.pdf *Rev. Richard Gan, The Serpent Seed: The Original Sin http://www.propheticrevelation.net/original_sin/the_serpent_seed_3.htm *Reb Yakov Leib HaKohain, "Kabbalistic Genetics of the Holy Seed & Reclaiming the Lost Sheep of the House of Israel" http://www.donmeh-west.com/genseed.shtml *Jörg Lanz von Liebensfeld, Theozoology http://ia340916.us.archive.org/0/items/EuropaHouseTheozoology/Theozoology.pdf *Wikipedia (em inglês): Serpent seed http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serpent_seed *Wikipedia (em inglês): Eve (Bible) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eve_%28Bible%29 Category:Mitologia cristãCategory:Mitologia judaica